You Don't Have to Feel Alone
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Aang feels alone, surrounded by his friends. He feels like the world is on his shoulders. Zuko knows how that feels. T for mild slash and for safety. Please Read and Review.


Aang sat and watched the fire

**Title: You Don't Have to Feel Alone**

**Summary: Just a quick one-shot between Aang and Zuko.**

**WARNING: SLASH!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN.**

Aang sat and watched the fire. His friends were all around him, laughing, joking, or fighting.

He knew they all loved him, in their own ways, but he still felt somehow alone.

Maybe it was because he was the last air-bender. Or maybe it was because he was twelve, nearly thirteen now, and the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. Or maybe it was because he was the Avatar, and everyone expected him to be so many things.

He wasn't sure.

He came back to the reality of eth camp as Momo jumped on his head, and then jumped off.

"Nice soup Sugar Queen." Toph said sarcastically.

Katara glared at the little earth-bender. "Shut it Toph. So not in the mood." She snapped.

Surprisingly, Toph shut up.

Aang reflected on how they had been acting nicer and nicer toward each other as of late. He also knew that frequently they would visit each other just after everyone else, minus him, had fallen asleep.

"S-Suki stop!" Sokka suddenly yelled. Aang looked at them.

Suki was tickling Sokka. Aang was probably the only one to notice that Suki hat been getting bigger. Well, minus Suki and Sokka of course. Aang suspected that she was pregnant, but hadn't told anyone. It wasn't his place to tell.

Iroh snored peacefully against the tree e had chosen to 'rest his eyes'. Aang blinked quickly. Iroh remained him a lot of Monk Giatsu. He was always kind and funny, but in the same breath he was wise and strong too.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked Aang as he sat down next to him.

Aang shrugged. "Nothing." He said, smiling brightly.

Zuko snorted. "Right. If you're going to lie to me, Aang, then make it convincing." He said, and then he stood slowly.

"Zuko wait…where are you going?" Aang asked, standing too.

Zuko shrugged. "A walk. Wanna join me?" He asked. Aang nodded slowly.

Soon they were out of earshot of the camp.

Zuko stopped and sat in a little patch of moonlight.

"Sit." He commanded.

Aang sat down, and then he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked again.

Aang was silent for a few minutes and Zuko thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I feel lonely." He finally said.

Zuko looked at him for a moment. "Why? Because you're the last air-bender? Because you're the Avatar? Or because you're confused?" He asked.

Aang stared at him. "All of the above?" He said it as more of a question.

Zuko smiled at him, really smiled, and Aang was taken aback. He had never, _ever_ seen the fire-bender actually smile. And he was really…handsome when he did it.

"You don't have to feel that way." Zuko said, leaning closer to the younger boy.

Aang was silent. He couldn't speak. Any attempt never got past his brain.

Zuko's lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. But very, very warm. Aang kissed back shyly. Other than a few small, meaningless kisses with Katara, this was his first _real_ kiss.

Zuko pulled back and rested his forehead against Aang's.

"See? You don't have to feel alone. I'll always be here." He said. Aang smiled. And then he reached his hand up to gently caress Zuko's scar.

Zuko closed his eyes and smiled at the soft touch.

"Neither do you." Aang said.

Zuko smiled. He knew that, now. At first he had been afraid that his love, his desire, his _obsession_, wouldn't feel the same. But apparently the young Avatar did. And for that, Zuko was thankful.

**A/N So?? How was it? GAH! I am such a Zuaang fan now! It started after the episode where Zuko and Aang began training together. Heehee. LOVE IT! I am insane, I know. Please review!! This is my second Avatar fic! And my first EVER Zuko/Aang!!**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been sick, and busy with band, and school and all kinds of shit. I promise to get going on my actual stories soon enough.**


End file.
